This continuation application seeks support for the fifth year of operation of the CORE of the University of Chicago Cancer Research Center (UCCRC). Three program projects (Viral Oncology - CA 19264; Cancer Biology - CA 19265; and Clinical Cancer Research - CA 19266) operate within the UCCRC and are approved and recommended for funding thru June 30, 1979. The funds sought herein will support: 1) Administrative Offices of the UCCRC, including Personnel and Fiscal Affairs; 2) The Core Chemotherapy Facility; 3) The Viral Oncology Program Core Facilities; 4) The Central Immunology Laboratory; 5) The Center for Clinical Evaluation and Registry; 6) The Cancer Biology Program Core Facilities; and 7) A High Resolution NMR Spectrometer facility. This application also provides for continuation of developmental funds for supports of the following new research programs: 1) DNA Insertion Mechanisms: Control and Function of Transposon Activity (Shapiro); 2) Effects of 5-Fluorouracil Therapy on Drug Metabolism (Kornhauser); 3) A study of the Association of Type-C RNA Viruses with Human Hematologic Malignancies (Gross and Slamon); 4) Establishment of a Pediatric Oncology Center (Chilcote); and 5) Establishment of a Drug Metabolism Program (Goldberg and Kornhauser).